In The Beginning
by BeautifullyBlessed18
Summary: What if In the beginning Luce was never an angel, but something else entierly... This is my Take on the fallen series starting with Torment.
1. Chapter 1

Luce walked quickly through the pristine halls of the airport, her huge duffel bag hanging from her shoulder. It was quiet, all she could hear was her heavy footfall and the pounding of her own heart.

Luce didn't know what to think as she followed the directions to the arrivals waiting area. Mr cole told her that Daniel would be there; ready to take her someplace safe.  
That information should have been enough to relax her, but if anything it scared her more.

Luce still hadn't quite gotten her head around what happened that night at sword and cross. Penn's death, nearly being sacrificed by her teacher miss Sophia, and finding out that the Boy that she was hoplessly in love with was a fallen angel, who has been in love with her for thousands of years.  
To any sane person nothing from that night would have made any sense, but to Luce somehow it did. Everything felt insanly true, and that terrified her.

Luce pushed the memories to the back of her head as she neared the exit. She was getting closer to _him._ she could feel him before she saw him, sat on an empty bench of plastic seats, staring at the clock on the wall to the left of him and tapping his foot impatiently.  
Then he saw her. Daniel's face went from contorted with worry and frustration to complete calm. His eyes lit up and he rose from his chair.

Luce smiled, still not fully believing that he was hers. She slowly made her way to Daniel where he embraced her in a comforting hug. Luce felt her eyes begining to tear as the memories slowly started to re-enter her brain. she bit her lip hard and the droplets retreated.

Daniel stroked her hair and pulled her head up slightly so that their gazes locked together.

"Are you okay?" He asked, his voice full of concern.

No luce wasn't okay. She had gone through a lot the past few weeks; Heck, her entire life had been pretty damn rough. She was used to it. She was tough. She could get through this by herself just like everything else. Luce just needed a little time.

"Yeah, i'm okay, just trying to get used everything." Luce whispered, biting down on her bottem lip again.

Daniel nodded slowly and pressed his lips to the crown of her head. Luce felt her heart warm at his touch. She smiled up at him and took his hand in hers, interlocking their fingers.

"Shall we get outta here?" Luce asked.

Daniel laughed lightly and took luce's bag off her shoulder and lead her towards the sliding doors and into the california heat.  
"Come on then, Princess."

Luce walked into the packed parking lot and welcomed the dry warmth on her skin. She had never been to California before, _(That is, in this liftime.)_ and she already loved it more than Georgia.

Daniel stopped infront of a black Alfa Romao convertable, and Luce felt her jaw drop.

"Is this yours? Did you know this is my absolute dream car?" Luce asked in awe.

Daniel smiled and took her hand again. "Well, Actually it's your's. From your previous life, it was a sweet sixteen present from your parents."  
Daniel pressed the keys into her palm where the initials _L.P_ where engraved into them. "Your name was Lucinda Prescot back then. You died a few weeks after your birthday and your parents sold it to some rich guy in San Fransico. I bought it from him soon after that."

Daniel's eyes were filled with pain after remembering that life. To this day, 17 years later he still had constant visions of her death in that liftime, it was certainly one of the most horrific. And the images were always there, an imprint burnt into the back of his mind.

Luce stared at the keys in her palm, trying her hardest to coax some form of memory out of them. Nothing came to her.  
She sighed heavily and brushed the pad of her thumb over the engraving once more before hand them back to Daniel; Who smiled weakly and opened the passenger door for her.  
Luce slid into the comfortable leather seats and relaxed.

She watched Daniel as he expertly reversed the vehicle out of the parking bay and onto the freeway. They drove in a calming silence for a few minutes before Luce began to get curious.

"So, why exactly are we here?" Luce asked as she tied her long hair up into a ponytail.  
Daniel turned his head in her direction and sighed.

"Because it's not safe for you to be in Georgia right now." Daniel moved his hand from the steering wheel and placed it gently on Luce's knee.

"Yeah I get that, The whole thing with Cam and Miss Sophia was messed up but why here? Why California?"  
They came to a stop light and Daniel turned to Luce. "I have friends here, friends that I trust can protect you. They own a school in Fort Bragg that specialises in teaching Nephilim. You'll be safe there. And i'll be close by, to watch over you."

Luce thought for a minute. _close by?_ "Wait, so your enrolling me in a new school, filled with angels; of which I have only just discovered are actually real, and your not going to be with me?"

"I know it's all very sudden and i'm sure your still in shock but this is the only choice I have Luce."  
He sighed heavly and tightened is grip on the steering wheel. "I won't risk putting you in danger, not when the stakes are so high."

Luce wanted badly to snap at him. To tell him that she could defend herself. But after what she saw the other night, Luce wasn't quite sure she could. So she bit her tongue hard and stared out the passenger window.

Luce must have fallen asleep because when she woke up it was dark outside. Daniel was pulling into a service station when he noticed she was awake.

"Hey, I was just about to wake you up. You want a Starbuck's?" He got positioned in the Drive through.

Luce nodded "Yeah sure, Hazelnut latte please." And for a brief moment Luce had forget about their previous discusion, about how she was still mad at him.

Daniel handed her the steaming cup. "Thanks." Luce mumbled.

Not soon after leaving the service station they made another stop. Luce could see the ocean a couple hundred yards infront of her.  
She watched as Daniel turned the engine off and pulled the keys out. She watched as his Violet eyes met hers and saw the saddness and guilt that he carried in them.

"Luce, I know your upset and words can't explain how sorry I am for that. But please just trust me. This is the only way."  
He took her hand in his. "I promise it won't be like this for long, a few weeks at most. and I'll come and visit you as often as I can. But It'll only be brief; I can't attract too much attention to you."

Luce let out a breath and her face relaxed a little. She can't stay mad at him; it'll only make the separation worse. So she nodded her head in understanding and wrapped her small arms around his neck, and Daniel stroked her hair soothingly.

They stayed like that for a few minutes before Luce pulled away.  
"Okay, where's this special school then?" Daniel smiled and exited the car. He walked round the back, opening the door and helping her out.  
"Right there." He pointed to a building farther up the coast that was lit up by a multitude of changing colours. Even from this distance Luce could tell it was very modern.

They walked hand in hand on the beach, in a comfortable silence until they reached the school. Luce could see the silhouette of a woman standing in the doorway, and she bit her bottom lip as nerves starting to overtake her mind.

"Thats Francesca, she's a good friend of mine. She'll look after you here."

Luce felt herself relax at the calmness of Daniel's voice.  
"So, I guess this is goodbye then?" she whispered, bowing her head.  
Daniel lifted her chin gently. "Only for now. I'll come by in the morning."

He wrapped his arms around her waist and Luce burried her head in his warm chest. After a minutes Daniel pulled away slightly and looked her in the eyes.

"Im sorry, I have to go. Stay stong." He leaned down and placed a featherlight kiss to Luce's forehead. "I love you, Lucinda."

And before Luce could say it back, he was gone. The only trace of him left was the outline of a glowing pair of silver wings growing smaller as they accended into the night's sky. And in that moment, Luce didn't think she had ever felt more alone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note - please do not be confused when reading this, this is my version of fallen and will be different from the books. It is based off both the movie and the books and I envision all actors from the movie as the same characters in this story.**  
 **Enjoy! And feel free to drop me a review. xo**

Francesca greeted Luce in front of the large glass double doors with a warm and welcoming smile. She placed a hand on Luce's shoulder and guided her into the building, through a large white reception area and up 2 flights of stairs leading into a long corridor.

"Daniel told me you were a friend of his, does that make you..." Luce began.

"An angel? Yes Daniel and I have known each other for millennia. He called me yesterday and filled me in, asked if I could help you." her voice was so soothing, like dripping honey.  
"Of course I said yes. You probably don't remember me Luce, but you and I have met many times in the past."

They took a left turn at the end of the hallway.  
Luce examined her face again, soft shoulder length blonde hair, bright blue eyes and full pink lips. she seemed to be mid- thirties maybe? But Luce felt no recognition for this woman.

She shook her head,"I'm sorry, I wish I could remember you." Luce averted her gaze, looking instead at the door numbers to her right. 237, 239, 241.

"I know these last few days have been hard for you, but Daniel did the right thing in bringing you here, you'll be safe, protected. And we can help you uncover some of your memories."

Francesca stopped outside room number 248, and handed her a silver key.

"Thank you."  
Luce took the key tentatively. She felt bad, Francesca was being so nice to her, but Luce was just too tired to say much more.

"Breakfast is served from 8 in the mess hall on the ground floor, and class starts at 9. I'll send someone to help you with directions. Good night Luce, sleep well."

"Thank you, again. Good night Francesca." Luce turned the key and opened the heavy door. The room was dark apart from a beam of moon light coming from the half open shutters. Luce noticed two double beds on opposite sides of the room, and as her eyes adjusted she could make out a bulge under the covers. Assuming that was her sleeping roommate, Luce tip-toed over to the other bed, slipped her duffel bag off her shoulder, kicking off her shoes, pulled back the fresh cotton duvet and promptly flopped onto the bed.

* * *

Luce woke to the sound of someone angrily opening and shutting drawers, she rolled onto her back and cracked her eyes open a fraction. A girl, about Luce's age with long blonde hair tied in a messy bun atop her head was rooting through a dresser and huffing in frustration.  
As if she could sense Luce staring, the girl whipped around and they're eyes locked. She was wearing a baggy sweatshirt and yoga pants, her face red and sweaty as if she had just had a workout.

"um... Hi" Luce mumbled, still groggy.  
The blonde continued to stare, then spoke up in an unnecessarily rude tone. "Frankie didn't tell me I was getting a roommate; I'm sure you can understand my surprise when she told me you were _the_ Lucinda Price."

Luce pushed her covers off and sat on the edge of the bed, rubbing her eyes.  
"Hang on, what do you mean by _The_ Lucinda Price? How do you know me?"

Her roommate laughed, "Every nephilim at this school knows who you are, your famous here." she started bitterly, then paused for a moment and took in Luce's dumbfounded expression, and her own softened slightly. "My name's Shelby, by the way"

Luce nodded slowly and muttered "nice to meet you". She stretched and noticed the clock hanging from the wall in front of her, it read 7:35, and breakfast was at 8. Luce then realised she had fallen asleep in her clothes last night.

"You better hurry up and get ready before all the good tables are taken." Shelby said.

20 minutes later Luce stood in front of a full length mirror in the bathroom. She had just enough time to take a shower, brush her hair and apply a small amount of makeup. She had pulled on a pair of blue skinny jeans, and a white sweater that hung off her left shoulder.  
She took a deep breath and stepped out of the bathroom, slipped on a pair of black heeled ankle boots and met Shelby in the hallway.

Two flights of stairs and a few corridors later they entered the mess hall. It was a large open room with smooth wooden flooring and crystal chandeliers hung high overhead. A set of large doors opened out onto a huge balcony full of elegant seating arrangements, there was a row of tables covered in fruit, cereal and fresh orange juice.  
They were a few minutes early but the place was still packed. Shelby led them both over to a table outside. A set of stairs behind her leading down onto the grass. If Luce looked to her right she could see the ocean. It was beautiful, certainly an upgrade from the dingy cafeteria at sword and cross.

After taking her seat Luce looked up and noticed that the majority of students in the mess hall were gazing at her in awe and whispering. Feeling extremely uncomfortable she averted her attention to the fancy looking menu and decided on pancakes with syrup.  
A waiter came over to take they're orders and poured each of the girls a glass of orange juice.

"Sorry for being rude earlier, I'm an only child so i'm not used to sharing. Can we start over?" Shelby asked holding out a hand to Luce, "I'm Shelby."

Luce smiled and shook her hand. "It's fine, I understand. So what exactly happens at this school? Is everyone here an angel?"

Shelby cleared her throat and shook her head. "No, Only Francesca and Steven are, they're our teachers. There's about 20 nephilim students; who are descended from angels. we have all our classes separate from the rest of the school."

Luce took a sip of her juice, suddenly feeling very out of place. "What kind of stuff do you learn about?"

"Mostly about the history of angel's, sometimes we-" Shelby stopped and stared at something behind her. Luce noticed that everyone outside seemed to stop and do the same. She slowly turned her head round and saw him. He was ascending the steps slowly, eyes boring into hers.

"Uh, I- I'm just gonna go over there." Shelby stuttered. Luce heard the scrape of her chair being pushed back, and in a flash Shelby was gone.

Luce's eyes followed Daniel as he reached the top of the stairs and sat in the chair opposite her where Shelby had been.  
"Hey," She gave him a shy smile which Daniel returned.

"Hey, how you holding up?" He asked while taking her hand in his. Luce gripped his fingers in her own, letting him know that she was glad that he was there.

"I'm fine, it's just a lot to take in at the moment. I'm sure I'll adjust."  
Daniel nodded in understanding, rubbing soothing patterns on the back of her hand using his thumb.  
Daniel opened his mouth to speak again when a waiter came over with her pancakes and a jug of freshly brewed coffee. Luce held her mug out in anticipation of her favourite beverage.

She took a sip and closed her eyes in delight, She could her Daniel chuckling gently.  
"You always did love your coffee,"

* * *

It was 8:52 and Daniel was walking Luce across the grounds towards her classroom, a large white building in the distance which was separate from the main school building.

Luce knew she only had a few more moments with Daniel, she didn't want him to go. She has so many questions and she doesn't know how long it will be before she sees him again, or if he will even give her the answers that she so desperately needed. like what it was exactly that he was protecting her from? Was it Cam? Or something worse? She had to at least try.

"Daniel what am I doing here? Who is after me?" Luce asked.

He furrowed his brow in concentration, contemplating his answer.  
"This school will shield you, It's the safest place for you right now." He took a deep breath, "Word has gotten out about the curse being broken, and many beings aren't happy about it, they want you eliminated." He stopped them both just outside her classroom and took both her hands in his, his expression turning serious.  
"But I swear to you Lucinda, I will kill every last one of them before they get within a mile of you."

Luce studied his face, his jaw stiff and his eyes shining violet. She slowly reached up with her hand and placed it on his cheek, running her thumb underneath his eyes in an attempt to relieve the tension.  
Daniel cupped his hand over hers and placed the other on her waist, pulling her closer. He bowed his head and placed a feather light kiss to her temple, spreading warmth throughout her entire body.

Luce didn't want him to leave and she could feel herself about to crumble. So wrapped her arms around him and nuzzled into the crook of his neck and gently whispered, "please don't leave me."

Daniel sighed and ran a hand through her long hair, "I'm sorry Luce, but I have to go."

She pulled away slightly and nodded. "I love you." She said.

And then he was kissing her, slow and sweet and she didn't want it to end.

Too soon Daniel was pulling away.

"I'll see you soon Lucinda," Daniel eyes roamed her face one last time before he tore them away and began walking back to the parking lot, He forced himself not look back or he feared he wouldn't be able to leave her.

Luce gathered her thoughts and steadied her breathing and with a final glance at Daniel's retreating figure, she entered her classroom.


	3. Chapter 3

Luce took her seat next to Shelby at the front of the class and tied her hair up in a messy high ponytail. Francesca was handing out papers to each student alongside a middle aged man with salt and pepper coloured hair and rectangle framed glasses whom she presumed was her other teacher Steven.

Luce glanced around the room at the others. The desks on her right were occupied by two girls who seemed to be Luce's age, they both had long dark hair like Luce and they were giggling at something on they're phone.

Behind them, sat a boy in a dodgers cap who was not so subtlety staring straight at her. And next to him was a girl with crazy brown hair and purple rimmed glasses. _Penn._ And a wave of agony struck her as the memory of Penn laying dead on the floor with her throat slashed open flashed in her mind.  
But no, this girl was not Penn, this girl's face was chubbier and more squared, with freckles sprinkled across her nose.

Luce examined the paper in her hands which looked like a questionnaire. She cocked her head in interest when her eyes landed on the question, 'Have you ever glimpsed a past life?'

Her attention was averted back to her teachers when Francesca cleared her throat and her angelic voice hushed the chatter from the nephilim.  
"As I'm certain some of you have noticed by now, we are welcoming a new student. May I introduce Miss Lucinda Price." Francesca beamed at her.  
Luce blushed and shied away from all the pairs of eyes that where trained on her.

"How are you liking Shoreline so far?" Steven asked.

"It's great, I guess i'm still getting used to being here." Luce replied.

Steven nodded, satisfied with her answer. "Francesca and I have decided to postpone this mornings usual student presentation to give you a chance to settle in."

"Yes!" Shelby yelled beside her grinning. A few others in the room were cheering and high-fiving.

"We're going to play a game, this should help you get to know some of your classmates." Francesca chimed in, gesturing to the papers she had handed out. "Go outside and enjoy yourselves."

Luce followed Shelby and the rest of her classmates outside and onto the surrounding decking. The two dark haired girls bounded over to Luce and introduced themselves excitedly.

The one with the ponytail said "I'm Dawn and this is Jasmine" she gestured to her friend beside her. "It's so cool to meet you! you're even more beautiful in person!" Jasmine squealed. "There's some photos of you in our textbook,"

Luce grinned and chuckled. "Oh, thank you. It's nice to meet you too." she shook hands with the girls and began asking them the questions on her sheet and ticking them off, she was taken aback when Dawn told her that she could levitate.  
They seemed really nice and Luce found they're laughter and bubblieness infectious.

Shelby and the guy in the dodgers cap walked over and Shelby pointed to a question." I can speak more then eighteen languages."  
Luce ticked it and scribbled her name beside it. The boy she came over with also pointed to the paper. _Can reflect a mirror image of self or others?_

"You can put me in there," Luce nodded in acknowledgement. "Although, the only person I've ever been able to reflect other than myself is my mom. They say It's easier to do it with the people you love." He blushed and Luce thought he was kind of cute.  
"My name's Miles."

* * *

The rest of the day went pretty fast, Luce was surprised to find that her first day was not as hard as she thought it would be. She spent most of it with Shelby and Miles who showed her around the whole school. She did however have the pleasure of meeting Lilith; A high strung snobby red head who came off extremely rude, but Shelby soon put her in her place.

Now Luce was perched cross legged at the end of her bed on her phone reading the emails from Callie and her parents. She just didn't feel like replying at the moment. So she tossed the phone aside and sighed.

"So what did Daniel want this morning? He seemed in hurry to leave," Shelby asked. She was sat in the middle of the floor in a meditation pose.

"He was just checking up on me. He said he can't stay long as it might attract attention to me." As the words left Luce's mouth anger began to bubble in her chest.

"I just don't understand how this is supposed to work! Less then a week ago I found out about all this, About angel's and demons and my past lives. I watched my friend get murdered!" Luce felt her eyes filling up with tears. It took all her will power to push them back.

"And the next thing I know, Daniel's leaving me here on my own to protect me from god knows what!" She was pacing the room now. "And It just doesn't feel right, I-" Luce paused.

"I don't feel like me anymore, I feel like everyone knows more about me then I do and I just don't know who _I_ am anymore!"  
Luce collapsed on the bed again and put her head in her hands.

"Well, who do you want to be Luce?" Shelby asked

Luce shook her head, feeling deflated. "I don't know."

Shelby looked deep in thought, Luce was waiting to see if she had an answer.

Her roommate smirked and asked, "Have you ever thought about dying your hair?"

* * *

The next morning Luce was gazing into the student bathroom mirror running her fingers through her newly dyed blonde hair. It wasn't _that_ blonde, It would just take some getting used to. She wondered what Daniel would think of it?

Shelby walked out of the stall and washed her hands. "I think it suits you," she winked at Luce.

The girls made there way over to the classroom for their last period before lunch.  
Luce walked over to the committee sign up sheets near Steven's desk and signed her name on the steering committee list. Dawn and Jasmine had bombarded her this morning at breakfast, they were telling Luce about the club and how they were really exited for a Yacht trip that was scheduled at the end of the week. Luce decided she might actually enjoy it.  
The thought of being able to get away from the school for a day sounded great, however she wasn't sure Daniel would approve.

 _It doesn't matter what he thinks,_ Luce thought to herself. _I'm going to do it anyway._

Something was quivering in the corner of her eye. She turned just in time to see the shadow fly off the wall next to her and into Steven's hand.  
 _How did he do that?_

She watch as he starting spinning and tugging on the shadow, his arms straining until it moulded into a dark solid sphere.

Luce watch on in awe and took her seat next to Shelby.

"Everyone, meet the subject of today's lesson." Steven spoke. Francesca stood beside him, "at some point you will have all seen an announcer before," she eyed Luce and shot her a sympathetic smile. "and some of you have even had some experience with them,"

Then her teachers took hold of the shadow on each side and pulled it until it formed a rectangle the size of the projector screen. The announcer shook and vibrated.  
Luce began to see colours swirling on it's inky surface until an image came into focus.

It was a burning city. She could see buildings on fire and people fleeing in terror, dead bodies scattered across the ground. She had never seen anything like it, it was truly horrifying; something you can only imagine happening in nightmares.  
The scene played for another minute before her teachers let go and the shadow fell to the floor shattering into tiny pieces and then reforming into the smokey pool of blackness it once was, and flew out the window.

The others in the room seemed to be in shock, Dawn was weeping and being comforted by Jasmine. Shelby's hands where cupped on either side of her face, her eyes wide.

Francesca stepped forward. "I know that must have been disturbing for you but it is important that you learn about this. What you just witnessed was the real Sodom and Gomorrah when they were destroyed many years ago. The announcers hold valuable information about the past. We call it glimpsing."

"You will have the opportunity to learn how to do this safely in a few years, but for now we forbid you from trying this; lest you get lost in the past."

Luce felt a wave of fatigue wash over her. As if sensing this Steven stepped in, "you may feel drowsy, it's completely normal, so in this case Frankie and I will let you finish early for the day and If you have any questions about today's topic, feel free to come and see me."

Miles Luce and Shelby sat together at lunch discussing they're previous lesson. Luce wasn't paying much attention though. She was wondering what else an announcer could show about the past. Could it show her some of her past Lives? Oh, how desperately she wanted to try to glimpse one for herself.

She took in the view in front of her, the sun beaming down on the trees of the forest surrounding Shoreline. She decided, as she had the rest of the day free, that the forest would be a good place to experiment without anyone seeing her.

"Luce? Luce are you even listening?" Shelby asked waving a hand in front of her face.

Luce shook her head "No, not really." This caused Shelby to scowl and Miles to laugh.

That afternoon, when Shelby asked if Luce was coming back to the dorm, she declined claiming that she needed to speak to Francesca in her office.

Luce hugged her jacket tighter around her as she made her way deeper into the forest, keeping her eyes peeled for a shadow. She could sense them all around her but couldn't see them, as if they were keeping their distance from her.

She decided to try and summon one, she closed her eyes and held out her hands, willing one to come to her. And then she could feel it nudging against her open palms, it was cold and damp and _heavy._ She stared at it in amazement, _Had she really just done that?_

Luce remembered what her teacher did in class earlier and she grabbed it by the edges and started to pull.  
It took a while but she finally managed to mould it into a screen like shape. She wiped the sweat from her brow and watched as the image in the centre came into focus.

It was dark but she could make out a large group of people gliding around on an ice rink.  
The image zoomed in to a couple holding hands while they skated across the rink, Luce could hear the sound of the girl's gentle laughter, could hear the blades cutting through the ice. It didn't take long for her to figure out that she was looking at herself and Daniel. Luce from the past waved at another girl nearby who was chatting with some friends, she looked so similar that she could have been Luce's older sister maybe?  
She studied Daniel from the past, he was looking up to the ceiling. His eyes looked impossibly sad, and then Luce saw the shadows looming over her past self as if they were waiting to pounce.

Daniel grabbed Luce's past self by the waist and pulled her close, kissing her passionately.

Luce heard a twig snap loudly, she whipped her head in the direction of the noise but there was nothing there. She shivered, it felt like someone was watching her.  
Luce lost her grip and the announcer began to ripple and become distorted before shattering on the ground.

Her hands were trembling and she felt a little out of breath. It felt like she was only watching the announcer for less then a minute but as her eyes adjusted she was shocked to find that the sun had almost completely set. How long had she been here?  
She pulled her phone that Mr Cole had given her out of the back pocket if her jeans and checked the time.  
She had been in the forest for 4 hours.


End file.
